Mission in Suna
by Takara Yukiko
Summary: Sequel to How to Play my Game. Team 7 have been sent on a double mission, to deliever a scroll and a masquerade ball. Easy or not? [KakaSaku] [Slight onsided GaaSaku fluff]
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One .. Sakura_**

"WE HAVE TO MOVE! THERE'S TOO MANY!" All four of us were surrounded by at least 40 ninja. High ranking ninja as well.

"Damn it, there must be something we can do." I turned around to face Kakashi

"There's nothing,"

"I'LL FIGHT THEM!" Naruto shouted "TAJū KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

"Naruto…it wont work," I said as softly as I could

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

"Sasuke…"

"Raikiri !"

"Kakashi.."

All three of them would exhaust their chakra and get captured. Guess I'll have to join in wont I. How did we get into this mess in the first place? All we had to do was deliver a scroll to Suna. To Gaara. I think Kakashi said it would be a simple B-ranked mission. I guess not.

"Shōsen Jutsu !"

I'd hit a few ninja in about 20 minuets, it wasn't going to be enough. I hid myself in a near by tree, to my advantage no-one noticed that I was gone.

"Where's that pink haired girl gone ?" So someone did notice I was gone, luckily enough for me he was right in front of tree I was hiding in. I covered his mouth so he couldn't shout for help. Pulling him back to my shadows I could see he was younger than me. Nevertheless a kunai went into his back, I let go of his mouth so he'd scream. Whoever was left had gone. His scream will ring in my ears for days now, never had I heard such terror. I came out from my shadows.

"Sakura ..?" Kakashi looked at me, blood all over him.

"Is that your blood ?" I walked over to him

"No, what did you do?"

"Nothing you wouldn't do,"

Sasuke and Naruto were on the ground, collapsed from exhaustion. I walked over to them and picked Sasuke up, "Can you pick Naruto up? We need to move," He slowly walked over to him and picked him. It must have been a good couple of hours, my legs were beginning to shake from the extra weight and my chakra was slowly depleting.

"We have to stop Kakashi, I can't carry Sasuke anymore,"

I leant him against a tree with Naruto next to him, Kakashi sat down somewhere else so I went off to sit with him. I leant my head against his shoulder, his arms slowly wrapped around my waist. "Go to sleep Sakura, you'll need to sort those two out in the morning,"  
I pushed what little chakra I had left into my hand and reached for Kakashi's face. My chakra seeping into his skin, mixing with his. I couldn't stay awake any more.

* * *

_Flashback mixed with thoughts… **(Whoa… )**_

_"Will this be an easy mission Kakashi?" Naruto and Sasuke were back to their normal selves, must have been after that very good kiss I gave Kakashi. _

"Yeah, it should be, it's only to deliver a scroll to Gaara,"

"So we're going to Suna,"

"Well done dobe.." Sasuke smirked at him

"Shut up teme!"

"We should be back in the next couple of days then," I looked up to Kakashi, where I was attached to him arm, he looked down at me and smiled

"Hopefully, if nothing goes wrong,"

There was no rush to get there, so we didn't waste any chakra. Thinking about it now, I'm glad about our decision. Damn mask, Damn Sasuke & Naruto. If they weren't there, I'd make him go maskless. His smile would be enough to make me go weak, just to feel warmth inside.

"Sakura-Chan? Are you there?" Stupid Naruto…

"What Naruto?"

"Have you got any food? I forgot mine," I looked at him, " Sasuke & Kakashi wont give me any," I laughed ah him

I let go of Kakashi and went through my bag, I must have something small for him.

"Naruto, I don't have anything small. There's a pub coming up soon. I'm sure we can stop and get something there," Kakashi knew I must've been talking to him

"Sure, why not? It must be near lunch time any way,"

We had made our way to a small but busy pub, just the way we like it. I had chose a table at the back for obvious reasons, before we entered we took off our hitai-ates' _off to not arouse suspicions. _

"What can I get you miss?" I turned my head to see young black haired man

"Err… 4 glasses of water and 4 bowls of miso ramen,"

"I suppose I can get someone to cook you ramen, only because you asked," I could hear Kakashi softly growing at him, I held his hand and looked at him. "I'll be over in about fifteen minuets," And he left us.

"Thanks for the ramen Sakura-Chan," Naruto said with mouthfuls of ramen

"What are you thanking me for, your paying me when we get home,"

"NANI!"

"I was joking Naruto, the sooner we eat, the sooner we can go,"

I paid for the food and we swiftly left, putting our hitai-ates' _back on. After five more hours of walking it started to get dark. _

_  
"We should camp for the night," Sasuke said, we found a decent sized clearing for us. _

When everything was sorted, had dinner. Kakashi and I stayed up to keep watch, Naruto and Sasuke fell asleep instantly.

"Sakura, you should get some sleep," I was sat comfortably in his lap

"But I'm not tired,"

"I'll stay up, just get some sleep. And besides you're a distraction,"

"_Good," I reached my hand to his face and pulled his mask down. Before I had a chance to react, his lips were on my own. I was just about to deepen it when he broke off. He gently pushed me off and whispered "We have company," _

I stood up and woke up Naruto and Sasuke, "Enemy ninja,"

We didn't even get a chance to get ready, we were surrounded.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan… Ohh Sakura-Chan…" Naruto..

"Go to hell Naruto…" I slowly opened my eyes

"You're lucky Sakura-Chan, Sasuke was about to pour cold water all over you," Kakashi was sat opposite myself smiling straight at me.

"If he did, then I'd just have to think up something worse," I winked at Sasuke, now looking just a bit scared.

"Naruto, if you start to pack things up, leaving some wood. Sasuke can light a fire while me and Sakura go get some fish," Kakashi got up, walked over to me and dragged me on my feet.

"But I don't wanna," I complained, Kakashi bent down to my ear and whispered, "Yes you do," He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the forest to a river. I stood beside the edge wondering what he was about to do, his body came close to mine, his hands coming closer. I closed my eyes for a second and realised I was wet. He pushed me…

"KAKASHI!"

"Yes?" Came the calm reply

"Come here," I smiled as sweetly as I could, he walked over to me across the water and bent down. I pulled his mask down and brushed my cold wet lips against his own warm ones. He was surprised at my actions, but there was no he'd push me into a river and get away with it, I pushed back from him and swum underwater. I got a few kage bunshins to help me catch some fish. After a while, I managed to catch eight. I swam to the surface to hear.

"Nice one Sakura, I didn't even have to get wet," Kakashi was stood on the bank with his book in his hand. I got out of the water and walked over to him, I rubbed my drenched body over his.

"Not so dry now are you?" I pushed chakra to feet and speeded through the forest.

"Here," I threw the fish to Naruto.

"I forgot to tell you something else about this mission, Sakura is needed in Suna," Kakashi walked calmly past all three of us.

"What the hell for?" Sasuke rose to his feet.

"Gaara,"

* * *

**_A/n .. sorry it was rushed, i just wanted the bases of it out and ready _**

TAJū KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU: Multiple shadow clones

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu: I think it's Sasuke's grand fireball jutsu.. it's late at night.. i can't remember

Shōsen Jutsu: Mystical Palm jutsu


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two - Sakura  
_**  
"NANI?!"

"Gaara needs someone to accompany him to his festival, female company. He chose you,"

I walked over to Kakashi and whispered, "And you're ok with this ?"

"Not really, but a mission is a mission," He whispered back. It's weird, whenever he whispers I blush.

"Do I have to do anything in particular?" I leant on a nearby tree

"Gaara will explain everything,"

"What are we supposed to do?" Naruto asked

"Well, the people in Suna think Gaara will be marrying whoever he takes to this masquerade ball. Somehow it got out that it will be someone from Konoha coming. Of course there will be some disagreements, rumours about ninjas trying to attack the ball in protest. Being a kazekage it would be more appropriate to marry someone in their own village,"

"So we're protecting Sakura?" Sasuke looked over at me

"I don't need protecting," I spat out

"You will against nearly 20 skilled ninja,"

"Is that it? I could take them all on," Naruto has his big foxy grin on

"Of course 20 is an approximant number, there could be more or less, or even that this attack doesn't come,"

"What about this scroll then?"

"Oh… that's just renewing the treaty. That's why I'm here. It's sort of like a double mission,"

"Let's get going then," I stood up and packed all we had left away into four bags.

"Are you ok Sakura-Chan?" Naruto came over

"Why shouldn't I be, it's just a mission .."

I just can't believe Kakashi didn't tell me what this mission involved. He says he's not okay with it, but if I remember didn't he volunteer us for the mission or was it coincidence. I'm really confused, is he planning something or what? Maybe I should ask him myself, but I don't want to offend him. Kakashi wouldn't get upset with me over something so small, would he? And is it really that small, it could turn out to be huge thing.

"I'M SO CONFUSED!" All three of them looked at me "Err… how far are we from Suna ?"

"Two more days should do it, what are you confused about?" Naruto and Sasuke walked on ahead, was that supposed to mean something ?

I wonder what Kakashi would look like with a pony tail and a dress. Can't say I'd wanna be with him if did go around like that, even the thought makes me shiver. "Sakura, are you there?" I wonder what sort of dress type thing I'll have to wear at this masquerade ball, will it be short and skimpy or long and flowy. What about Gaara, how much will he of changed since all those years ago. I wonder what life would be like is Sasuke never came back or if Naruto and me got together. That's not the best of thoughts while I'm with Kakashi. What if I have to stay in Suna with Gaara and … "MY HAIR WILL GET WRECKED IN THE SAND!"

"Excuse me …?" Kakashi just stared at me. Did I do something wrong?

"OH!" A fake laugh came out from no-where "I was in deep thought, nothing to worry about."

"You need to calm down, what are you confused about any way?"

"Err… nothing, don't worry. I'm gunna catch up with Naruto & Sasuke," I ran off

It was when push come to shove all I could do was run off, why can't I face him? Am I emotionally retarded? Maybe it's because I embarrass myself all the time. I'm always fine when I'm with Naruto & Sasuke and I used to be fine with Kakashi as well. Until everything else happened. Nothing interesting happened since. We went past a few fields, inns, pubs and so on ,black clouds were following us.

"I think we should stop now, the weather is getting bad and it's starting to get dark," I turned to Kakashi.

"I suppose so,"

We found a suitable spot with trees covering the area, maybe I can spice things up. Kakashi & Sasuke are as normal as you can get. But Naruto … I haven't seen him smile since we left. I set a small fire going because to be honest I don't wanna freeze.

"Sasuke and Naruto, go search the surrounding area, we have to be prepared this time," Kakashi said to them

"Sakura…" He turned to me.

"Don't say a thing," I walked over to him and knelt beside him. "I'm sorry about before, nerves are starting to kick in about this mission,"

He stood up and smiled "Yeah … about that, you have to know how to waltz,"

I stood up myself and laughed at him "You're joking aren't you, please say that you are. Wait a minuet, you know how to waltz…?"

He gave a slight cough "I know how to do many things, seriously though, you need to know how to waltz,"

"You're being serious aren't you …"

He came over to me and held my right hand and placed his other around my back. "Place your right arm just below my shoulder,"

"Yes Kaka-Sensei," I muttered under my breath … but I think he heard me.

"Now Sakura-Chan that makes me sound old, we'll do the basic waltz. So your right foot would go forward, then your left to the side, and right backwards again. You need to repeat it six times so we would go in a zigzag shape, but the second time you do it you need to use your left foot to go forward. Get it ?" He smiled at me, he can't make things easy can he ?

"I think so."

My feet were doing exactly what he said, it was much easier than how he explained it. After we practised those steps a few times I really felt as if I got the hang of it until.

"Sakura… that was my foot,"

3 hours had passes and we finally were able to take a break. I can now do the basic waltz, with outside changes, reverse turn. Etc. Something felt missing and I can't quite put my finger on it. As I lent against a tree Kakashi walked over to me. The way he positioned his arms it looked as if he was pinning me to the tree. Nerves were kicking in, my hand reached up to pull his mask down. Body heat merging with each other and just as our lips were about to crash together then something popped into my mind.

"Where's Naruto & Sasuke?"

He pulled away immediately looking at me with concern. Three hours and we hadn't even noticed. I packed up our equipment because I doubt Kakashi would leave me alone seeing as Naruto & Sasuke had gone missing. We set off in their last known direction which was north, were they lost or did missing-nins capture them ? A small inn came to view, I didn't even know one was there. Maybe they were in there ? Before I had a chance to ask to go in Kakashi pulled me in there. To our amazement we saw Naruto & Sasuke sat at the table eating ramen.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan! You found us!" He had his fox like grin on. 

"You were gone for three hours, I got worried so we came looking,"

"Sorry … It was my fault," A young woman came out from another room, she had short brown hair with a glowing face.

"Sakura-Chan this is Moriko-San,"

"Hello, sorry to barge in like this, but we were worried where these had gone," Kakashi looked at Moriko "I do hope they didn't cause any trouble,"

"No, none at all, the blonde one certainly likes his ramen though," Moriko replied.

"This is an inn, is it not. If it is, can we stay the night?" I asked Moriko.

"Of course, I'll sort the fee out with the elder gentleman," She replied

"Go on then Sasuke, go to talk to her," Kakashi disappeared.

"What! Kakashi, get back here before I find you myself and kick your ass," I shot Sasuke a look that was lethal. "Or maybe not,"

By this time tomorrow, we should be in Suna. If all goes well. And it will. Tonight is going to be interesting, the sleeping arrangements definitely.

* * *

"SASUKE-TEME! STOP TAKING THE COVERS!" 

Yes, Sasuke & Naruto shared a bed, just for my own amusement. Whereas Kakashi and myself volunteered, (I volunteered) to sleep on the floor. It wasn't that bad, considering who I was next to. Ok, so I love being in the man's arms. Even when I think about what Naruto said before we came up, brings a smile on my face.

_"Sakura-Chan, with this whole you & Kakashi thing, we are going to be in the same room. So no … "messing around" while we're in the room," _

Kakashi refused to take his mask off as well, I sulked for ages, and he still wouldn't take it off. Doesn't trust Naruto & even Sasuke. Kakashi was muttering in his sleep, something about his books, then my name. I'll have to ask him in the morning. My eyes slowly began to shut, then falling asleep.

* * *

"NARUTO WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" 

Ah, a bright way to start the morning. I escaped the warmth of Kakashi's arms and stood up.

"I have no idea what time it is, but what the hell are you playing at?" Then I saw Sasuke's face.

There was a mirror on the wall and Sasuke saw what Naruto had done. The word "teme" was written across his forehead. Naruto was virtually in tears rolling around laughing, Kakashi was amazingly still asleep.

"Whatever, I'm getting washed & changed," I grabbed my stuff and headed for the bathroom.

"Sakura! Let me go in first!" Sasuke jumped out of bed running for the door, until the door slammed in my face.

"Shouldn't of been so noisy should you?" I said from the bathroom.

Cleaned my teeth, washed my face etc. Put a clean set of my jounin uniform on and tied my shortish hair into a ponytail with bangs framing my face. I came out and Naruto was sat on one side of the bed and Sasuke the other.

"You do know, there are other bathrooms," I said looking at them both "And stop acting so childish," I smiled at them both.

Sasuke went for the bathroom I had just come out of and Naruto went elsewhere. Kakashi on the other hand was still asleep.

"Didn't they wake you up? I will," A smirk came across my face.

I sat on top of him, and he still didn't move. Just as I was about to pull his mask down his eye opened and looked at me. As soon as I blinked, he was on top of me.

"Morning,"

"Well, I didn't plan this," I giggled at him

He pulled his mask down, and gently kissed my forehead then slowly going down to my lips. Just as he was about to, Sasuke was opening the bathroom door. Kakashi got up and walked to the bathroom door. And of course the mask was back up.

"Good-bye Moriko-san!" Naruto waved to the young lady.

"Be safe on your journey!" She waved back

Sasuke & Kakashi waved as well, just a small one. I walked up and hugged and whispered in her ear "Sorry about the noise last night,"

"No worries, it's been along time since I've met someone like your friends," She whispered back.

"Finally, Suna gates," I said

Three familiar faces were already there and waiting for us. Temari, Kankuro and Kazekage Gaara. Temari walked over and grabbed me by the hand.

"I need Sakura right away, we have to prepare for tomorrow, Kankuro will show you where you are staying and what you will be doing,"

She dragged me to the central building which I'm guessing is the Kazekage tower. We entered a medium sized room, with a huge mirror on one side of the wall.

"Can you dance the waltz?" Temari asked

"Basic yeah,"

"Good, in that case we can prepare your dress for the Masquerade ball,"

"Masquerade?"

"Yeah, you will also need a mask as well," She explained.

She pulled me off into another room with different dresses everywhere. They varied from different colours to different patterns. Now which one will suit me?

* * *

**_A/n: Sorry for the slow update.  
Computer got taken away for a month "/  
Lack of ideas  
And school work _**

Meg-Chan - My muffin, Iruka loving crazy friend. XD Our muffin phase ROFL .. anyway .  
It means alot that i can ask you for ideas, (even if i don't use them, but twist them).  
So thank-you


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/n: This chapter wont be from Sakura's point of view, in fact I don't think I'll be going back to her point of view until a couple of chapters. The reasons is because it would be a bit hard to tell the story from Sakura's point of view with Kakashi else where. :_**

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter three._**

"What are we supposed to do?" Kakashi asked the Kazekage.

"You will prepare with Kankuro and discuss what you are going to do, we will discuss the treaty later on," Gaara simply replied.

"Let's go," Kankuro walked into the same direction as Temari to the Kazekage tower.

The four shinobi walked in a medium sized room with a table in the middle about fifteen seats around it. "Take a seat," Kankuro said to the leaf ninja.

They took their seats as asked and the puppet master began straight away. "As I'm sure you know, there could possibly be an attacked involving Gaara and Sakura."

"We know, Kakashi told us on the war here," Sasuke said.

"Well then, we can talk about security," Kankuro began "Two of you can stay outside the building hidden and one of you can and be undercover inside just in case it all starts of inside first,"

"I'll stay inside, Naruto & Sasuke can handle anything that will happen outside," Kakashi looked at them both

"You do know it's a masquerade ball,"

"I wear a mask constantly, it shouldn't be too hard to wear a different one tomorrow,"

* * *

"Does that dress fit you alright ?" Temari asked Sakura. 

"Yeah," Sakura replied, "Does it look ok?"

"It looks perfect," Temari replied back.

The dress Sakura had picked was silver and red. The top half was a silver corset with sleeves and had red ribbon crossing through the middle. The bottom half was a silver flowy material also with long red ribbons coming off from it. It suited Sakura perfectly, they only had to pick a mask out for her now.

"So I'm guessing that the mask is going to have to be red and silver," Temari smiled, "I have the perfect one,"

The mask Temari pulled out did match the dress perfectly. The base was silver and shaped like a butterfly, the extra decorations like the feathers around the outside of it was red and small jewel like things were around it as well.

"Temari, it's beautiful," Sakura said in awe.

"Will you be able to dance in the long dress and heels?" Temari asked

"I'm not sure," Sakura replied, "Can I try?"

Half an hour later Sakura came out from changing with Temari who had to help her get into the dress. Sakura had also decided to wear the mask as well.

"Who am I going to practice with?"

"You can practice with me," Sakura turned around, it was Gaara.

--

"This means you're going to have to pick out a suit and a mask , you can't wear your regular one," Kankuro explained.

"Sure,"

"Does this mean we'll see you without your mask," Naruto asked

"Nope, you'll be outside," Kakashi grinned under his mask.

"All you will need to do is blend in with the crowd and make sure nothing suspicious happens, especially around Sakura & Gaara,"

"Shall I go choose now?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll be able to find your way around. Just find Temari," Kankuro began "I need to talk to these two about outside security anyway, otherwise I'd take you there,"

* * *

"I didn't think you were that good Sakura," Gaara complimented 

"I didn't know you could dance Kazekage-sama,"

"Someone is coming," Interrupted Temari.

Sakura let go of Gaara immediately , and Kakashi walked in the door.

"Crap!" Sakura ran back into where she changed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"No, I don't think she wants to be seen yet," Temari replied running after Sakura.

"Why are you here Kakashi?" Gaara asked.

"Kankuro sent me to get a suit and a mask," Kakashi simply replied.

Sakura and Temari finally came out with the dress, shoes and mask hidden away in a bag.

"I take it you're going to be undercover Kakashi," Temari said.

Kakashi nodded.

"Come with me then,"

Kakashi followed Temari into where Sakura had previously been. He was very quick to pick something, plain black trousers, a white shirt with a black waistcoat to go on top. The waistcoat had silver patterns on both sides. There was also a matching cape to go with it, this was also black with a silver dragon pattern on the back. It would wrap around his shoulders and would be tied with a thick, silver sting.

"Perfect," Temari remarked, "Now for the mask, you'll defiantly need something to cover your eyes, or at least make less obvious. But what about the rest of your face?"

"I'll have this one,"

It was a silver mask that would cover his eyes and nose but not the rest of his face.

"Can I go now?" Asked Kakashi

"Sure.."

He left the room looking for Sakura, she was practising her waltz with Gaara. She hadn't even noticed he had come back into the room until Kakashi gave a small cough. Sakura stopped immediately and went over to him. Leaning into his she whispered "Want to get out of here?" He nodded.

"Gaara-sama, where will we be staying for the night?"

"You'll be in this building, I'm afraid there's only one room. Very spacious though with four separate beds," The Kazekage replied.

"Three would be enough," Kakashi muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Gaara stared at him.

"Nope, Sakura and myself are going to have a walk now, good bye Kazekage-sama," Kakashi started to walk out the door.

"Bye Kazekage-sama," Sakura followed Kakashi while waving back to Gaara, who simply nodded.

* * *

"Sakura, I'm hungry," Kakashi complained, they had been wondering around Suna talking about a varied amount of things, until they reached a bench and sat down. 

"Go buy something then," Sakura smiled

"But I don't wanna,"

"Grow up Kakashi," She sighed but smiled afterwards.

"Cook me something Sakura-_Chan_,"

She sighed again "You know I can't cook Kakashi-_Kun_,"

Kakashi chuckled lightly "As true as it is I'll make a deal with you then." Sakura looked up at him cautiously "A deal? Okay."

"You buy the food and I'll prepare it, we can eat it here in the park." She sighed at the smug grin under her former sensei's mask.

"Fine," Sakura stood up and faced him. She gave a small kiss on his masked nose, "See you later Kakashi," And with that Sakura walked off into Suna.

Sakura made her way through the market which ranged from a third of the village. What was she to buy? And how was she to pay for it? Sighing she reached into her kunai pocket and to her surprise she felt the sleek metal of ,not her weapons, but of yin and a slip of paper. Pulling the paper out she unfolded it and read the neat handwriting she knew almost by heart: _I loaned you some yin to shop with. I'm counting on you Cherry Blossom. -Kakashi_

That's all?! How was she to know what to get?! Damn that Kakashi. Sighing she passed idly watching the villagers try to sell and bargain. She picked out foods that she thought would be good and soon enough she was carrying three bags on each arm. She was confident that she had gotten everything they might need and slowly she fantasized about what he would possibly cook, or is he could cook for that matter.

When she arrived at the bench where she had left Kakashi he was no longer there but a note in his place._ Cherry Blossom I moved to a more secluded area, follow the breed crumbs. -Kakashi_

"That lovable bastard!" She cursed under her breath and followed the path to her left. Soon enough she hit a dead end and her instincts told her to go behind the bushes to her right. Following her ninja instincts she walked through the bushes and suddenly into a clearing where there just to happen to be a picnic blanket and a silver haired ninja clearing his kunai. "Ah. You found me cherry blossom." Sighing she sat down next to him and sat all six bags and laid on her back with her eyes shut against the sun's rays.

"You know how Suna can sustain a park like this right?" Kakashi said as he rummaged through the bags, Sakura nodded slightly "Jutsu and money of course." She said as she listened to him rummage around and prepare the food.

"Right, the park is like big green house created by a jutsu and they get trees and such from other countries, thus the money portion which also covers the needs for plant life survival." He said, Sakura heard a sizzling and bop but did not wish to see what he was doing.

"Yes I know all this, why are we talking about it again?" Finally there was a scraping of metal on the disposable plates she had bought.

"Just making idle chat, food's ready." He said as she sat up and took a double take of what she saw 'what a spread'

"Wow. Kakashi this looks great, I didn't think you could really make this much with the stuff I got, I was just picking some random objects."

Kakashi chuckled and pulled his mask down and began to eat little by little. "How did you make all this?" She said as she eat as little as he did without looking at him. "Just a little trick I picked up is all." "Here try the Sushi." He said as he held out his chopsticks with a small portion of spicy tuna. Sakura leaned over and took the tuna into her mouth.

"Good?" he said pulling his chopsticks away from her mouth as she swallowed. "Very, you're an amazing cook." She said as she finished of her plate and moved onto the azuki shiratama just as Kakashi finished his meal "Here try the dumplings."  
She offered him a dumpling on her chopsticks and he took the cold dumpling and savoured the taste, he had outdone himself this time and the best part, for him at least, was that he was with Sakura, his very own cherry blossom.

After all the food had been eaten Kakashi put his arm around Sakura's wait and pulled her closer to him. "So, Miss Haruno was the food up to your standard?"

She turned her head around and kissed his cheek, "You can be my personal cook anytime," Sakura gave a small playful wink at him. She pushed him down to the ground and straddled his waist. "I also didn't know that you're such a romantic, I thought you'd be hopeless."

Kakashi managed to grab her so that she would be laying next to him, he turned his head to face her, "I'm the best romantic you will ever meet,"

"I've also noticed I haven't seen you and your smutty book for quite a while now," A smirk appeared on her lips.

"I do have it, I've just been busy," He stood up and pulled Sakura up with him holding her hand, "Shall we leave?"

"Yeah," They started walking off, "What about the mess we left?"

"What mess?"

Sakura turned her head to see that the rubbish they had left was gone. "You never cease to amaze me Hatake Kakashi," She lent her head against him.

"It's because I'm amazing individual," A smirk crept on his features.

Sakura smacked him gently in the arm, "You wish," She poked her tongue out at him.

**_

* * *

An: Aha, finally finished. I had ALOT of help from Meg-Chan. She wrote most of the KakaSaku fluff at the end. Massive block .. xD_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four **_

"Sakura-Chan, wake up!" A familiar voice shouted at me, I slowly opened my eyes to see bright blonde hair.

"Naruto, you seem to have a bad habit of waking me up, do it again and there will be trouble," I said whilst sitting up. I could also hear Sasuke sniggering in his own bed.

"Oh, before I forget Sakura, Temari-San said to meet her outside the front of the Kazekage building at 10 this morning. She said it was about the ball and that it was important," Sasuke said sitting up.

"What time is it now?" I asked

"10:30," He said calmly

"WHAT!?" I jumped out of bed immediately and ran to the door near the window, leading to the bathroom. I tried opening the door but it was locked.

"Kakashi is in there," Naruto said, with a smirk on his face.

I banged on the door quite a few times. "KAKASHI OPEN UP NOW!" I shouted

No response, "Kakashi-_Kun_ if you don't open this door I'll..." I took a deep breath, "Show Naruto and Sasuke-Kun that picture I have of me and you. Without your mask,"

"Ano Sakura, I'm coming out now," Kakashi said opening the door. Before I stepped in something grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bathroom.

Kakashi's arms were around my waist and his head nuzzling into my neck. "You wouldn't really show them that picture would you Sakura-Chan?"

"Ah, all depends on if you let me wash and meet with Temari-San, and might I add I'm half an hour late." I pulled away from his grasp and turned around and kissed his shoulder lightly, "Off you go," I pointed to the door.

"Fine…" He kissed me back just as lightly on the head and walked off.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I put my hair up in a loose French plait with bangs framing my face. I left my suitcase full of clothes in the bathroom just in case I ever forgot them when I needed to change. I pulled out my white sandals and white three quarter lengths; I then pulled out my light green halter top with a small white jacket, half the size of a normal one. I quickly changed and walked out of the door. Naruto and Sasuke were still where I left them. Kakashi was sat on my bed fully clothed.

"Don't you have your own bed to sit on Kakashi?" I said, he stared at me blankly.

"He's just upset that he can't share the same bed as you, so he's taking the opportunity to," Naruto had a wide grin on his face, "_Smell_ your scent,"

Kakashi also looked at him impassively and threw a pillow at him. "Christ, because that's mature," I said rolling my eyes at him. Naruto was stupid enough to throw a pillow back at him. In the end Sasuke got pulled into the pillow fight as well. I mean three men, over their twenties, having a bloody pillow fight.

"Well…I'm off to meet Temari-San, don't make too much of a mess," I walked over to Kakashi and whispered "And if you insist of having a pillow fight, make sure you win," I winked at him and walked off.

* * *

"Sakura, nice to see you," Gaara said walking over to me.  
"Hello Kazekage-Sama, do you know where Temari-San is? I was supposed to meet her here," I said with a smile. 

"Due to a few complications, Temari is rather busy. Did she say what she wanted?"

"No actually, I was supposed to meet her here at 10 and found out from Naruto at 1030," I sighed.

"You can come with me for the morning then, I could use different company for a change,"

"But as the Kazekage, you must be busy yourself," I tried to reason with him, why would he want me with him?

"It will only be a couple of hours, I want to discuss a few things anyway," Gaara smiled and gestured me to walk with him.

We walked to the same park that Kakashi and myself visited yesterday, we sat on the first bench we saw. I'm pleased that I came with Gaara; it made me see that people can truly change. I remember my years of training with Tsunade-Shishou, which was a nightmare and a half. I stared up into the sky, not a cloud in sight. Just beautiful blue.

"Sakura, if I can be serious for a moment, can I ask you something?" Gaara stared right into my eyes.

"Sure, Kazekage-Sama," I smiled at him.

"Please call me Gaara," He smiled back, "I'll be blunt, do you love Hatake Kakashi?"

That question went straight through me, did I even hear him right. My heart was pounding inside me. Fast. I've never even thought it over with myself, let alone talking about it to Gaara. Do I lie to him and say no, or do I lie and say yes? But am I actually lying if I say yes. It was if time itself had stop and only Gaara and myself were there. Never did I expect that to come out of his mouth.

"I see that question is quite a shock to you, I'll take it as a no," Gaara had a small smirk on his lips.

"H-hold on a minuet, you can't take my silence as a no. I just haven't thou-," I was cut off by Gaara.

"Sakura, calm down. If you love him, you love him. But if you don't…" He suddenly leant over me, and we were face to face. "I'm always here Sakura-Chan," He whispered, then kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Move Kazekage-Sama," I whispered at him, in a more deadly tone.

He immediately backed off and stood up. "When you're bored of Hatake Sakura, come find me," He said and walked off.

Stunned was not a strong enough word to describe what I'm feeling right now. I would of never of thought Gaara would of behaved like that. I stood up and ran to the room that was provided in the Kazekage tower.

Something must of come over me because I ran straight into the door. "Ouch!"

"Sakura-Chan, is that you?" Naruto said opening the door.

"What did you do?"

"Ran into the door." I said slightly embarrassed.

"What did you do that for?"

"It was in the way…" My voice trailed off.

Naruto laughed at me and pulled me inside. "Careful Naruto, I have a headache" He grinned at me.

Kakashi was still sat on my bed, so I walked over to him and sat in his lap. He started to stroke my hair and said "As a ninja Sakura, you should been able to avoid the door,"

"Shut up Kakashi," Then I said in a more quieter tone "Kaka-Chan, I have blackmail,"

"How was your meeting with Temari-San?" Sasuke asked, he wasn't normally this curious.

"I didn't meet Temari, she was busy. I did however take a walk with Gaara-Sama," I said, I couldn't help the disgust in my voice.

"Sasuke, we're going to go out now," Naruto suddenly said, he grabbed Sasuke and left the room with him.

"What happened Sakura?" Kakashi asked

"We went for a walk, then asked me something," My throat had gone dry and numb. Tears were swelling up in the back of my eyes, even though Gaara kissed me. It still felt as if I betrayed Kakashi. I know if I tell him what happened he won't hold it against me, nor will he go after Gaara. Kakashi held me close to him and began to stroke my hair again.

"What did he ask?"

"If I loved you,"

I felt his movements stop and his posture became stiff. I doubt that he's taken the time to think about if he loves me as well. Even though it was one question, it felt as if our relationship was about to change. But if it changes for the worst, I'm not sure how he'll take it. How do I tell him about Gaara kissing me?

"He also kissed me," My voice was no louder than a squeak.

His reaction could go either way.

_"HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO YOU, AND YOU DID NOTHING TO STOP IT. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" _

Or…

_"Sakura… It's fine. I hope you're not worrying over this; after all he kissed you not the other way around. It's not your fault my sakura blossom," _

Instead I got.

"Oh," Kakashi's posture was as stiff as ever.

"I-I didn't kiss him back or a-anything, he thought that my answer was no, he then leant over me and kissed me. Gaara-Sama also told me that," My voice had started to leave me, "If I was bored of you, I always had him…"

"Sakura, don't worry. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me, you've told me and that's what matters," I turned around to face him and pulled his mask down. His smile made me warm inside.

"I feel as though I've failed you," A single tear escaped my eyes. Did I want him to be angry instead of sympathetic. Did I want him to find Gaara and hit him, how do I really want Kakashi to react?

"You look as if you need some sleep, I'll set the alarm for 5:30, that should be plenty of time for you to change and get something to eat," Kakashi got up from the bed and bent down to kiss me on the forehead.

Before he could leave I grabbed his arm, "Stay with me,"

His smiled and laid back down on the bed with me. I reached out for the alarm and set it for 5:30, Kakashi was right I do need some sleep, before I knew it my eyes began to close with his arms around me.

* * *

"Sakura, wake up," 

"Kakashi?" I slowly opened my eyes to realise that it wasn't Kakashi there nor was he laying next to me. It was Sasuke."Kakashi woke up a couple of hours ago," Sasuke said smiling.

"What time is it?" I asked, sitting up.

"6:00,"

"Shit…" I jumped out of bed and ran out the door.

"Sakura! Where are you going?"

I turned around to see Temari, "To go get my dress,"

"I left it in your room, it's in the wardrobe, make sure you're at the tower by 7:00, ok?" Temari saw my blank expression and sighed, "Naruto and Sasuke know where it is, they're going to escort you there."

"Thanks Temari-San," I turned around and headed back to the room.

I grabbed my dress and mask from the wardrobe and went into the bathroom. I put my dress on, tying up all the ribbons, but I couldn't reach the zip at the bottom of my back. "Naruto! Come in here please!" I shouted.

"Are you sure Sakura-Chan?" Naruto shouted back

"Obviously, just get in here!"

He came in an stared at me, "Sakura-Chan … you look amazing, Kakashi is one lucky guy," Naruto had his big grin on.

"Just help me zip up," I turned around, "Just hurry up Naruto, I have my hair to do as well," He walked forward and did up the zip to the top of my back.

"Thanks, you can go now," I said turning around, smiling.

He left and I started to work on my hair. I took out my French plait and my hair had small loose curls in it, I brushed it then redid the curls properly. My hair was now curly but messy in a good way, which suited what I was wearing. I used black eyeliner, not too thick and used red eye shadow. I put my stilettos on fastening them up, then putting my butterfly mask on. I looked in the mirror one last time to make sure I hadn't missed anything. I left the bathroom and sat on my bed. Naruto and Sasuke were getting ready; they were wearing black versions of their jounin uniforms.

"You ready Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, let's go,"

We left the room and started to walk south of the Kazekage tower until we reached a tall sandy coloured building. "This is it Sakura, we have our orders to stay out here. You have to go to the top," Sasuke explained.

"See you tomorrow then." I smiled and entered the tower.

I had to hold my dress so I could walk up the stairs with out falling over on it. When I finally reached the top, only big double doors were left. Being careful to open them I walked in astounded.

* * *

**_A/n: Sorry it's been a while but i've had exams etc. I actually started this a week ago and decided to get it done this weekend. The next chapter is the one i've been looking forward about the most, i can finally write about the ball and i have plenty of ideas. So hopfully the next chapter shouldn't take so long to write. I'm also starting something new, but i'm not putting it up until i have a few chapters._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

**_Like nothing you've ever seen before  
Watch closely as I open this door  
Your jaws will be on the floor  
After this you'll be begging for more_**

**_Welcome to the show  
Please come inside  
Ladies and gentlemen_**

**_Ladies and gentlemen good evening  
You've seen that seeing is believing  
Your ears and your eyes will be bleeding  
Please check to see if you're still breathing_**

**_Hold tight cause the show is not over  
If you will please move in closer  
You're about to be bowled over  
By the wonders you're about to behold here_**

**_Welcome to the show  
Please come inside  
Ladies and gentlemen_**

**_Boom  
Do you want it?  
Boom  
Do you need it?  
Boom  
Let me hear it  
Ladies and gentlemen_**

* * *

"Is everything fine with you Sasuke?" Naruto asked over the wireless

"Yeah, nothing out of the ordinary is happening," Sasuke said over his wireless.

"I wonder how Sakura-Chan and Kakashi are doing?"

"We haven't even left Sakura for ten minuets yet,"

"She looked amazing didn't she,"

"Yeah,"

"Hold on Sasuke, I think I see something. I could be out of range while I check this out, so don't worry,"

"Naruto, wait!" Sasuke said only to be replied with a lot of static.

* * *

I reached for the grand door and pushed it open. Never had I seen such a place, already couples were dancing around the hall. In the middle was a medium sized stage with a brass band playing classical music. The hall itself was decorated in gold with various tall standing marble statues. Candles were also placed in the hall giving extra light. From what I could see everyone had a mask on, so I couldn't recognise anyone. I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to do once I arrived here. Maybe I should look for Kakashi or Gaara. I couldn't help but look at the other women and their dresses. So many different colours and on so many levels of elegance.

I walked through the dancing couples trying to find someone I could recognise until someone came up to be and started to waltz with me. "Stay calm Miss Haruno, we know who you are and what you're doing here. As long as you stay calm and act natural there wont be any need to cause a scene. You wont tell anyone you've spoken to me or there will be consequences.,"

Before I could reply he was gone and I was dancing with someone else. "Hello Miss, how could someone as beautiful as you be on your own?"

"I …,"

"She's not on her own, this young lady is with me,"

"Kazekage-Sama, I'm so sorry," The man dancing with me stopped immediately and walked off.

"Hello Kazekage-Sama," I said, he started waltzing around the room with me. He was wearing a gold and brown suit which suited him perfectly.

"Sakura-Chan, are you avoiding me?" He asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"Let me tell you something Kazekage-Sama, if you weren't Kazekage I would of punched you in the face by now," I hissed at him

"I'm going to ignore that comment, you don't know the things I could do to you. As you just said, I'm the Kazekage,"

While we danced it was complete silence, I never knew Gaara could be like that. I thought Kakashi would be here by now. I guess he's late again, and it's a mission. A few couples stopped and got a drink from the side and I joined them. As I was pouring myself a drink a familiar presence was coming closer. I turned around to face him.

"Kakashi," I smiled at him. I didn't get an immediate reaction from him, Kakashi just stared at me. His mouth was wide open. Wait… no mask on apart from the one covering the top half of his face.

"You're going to catch something if you leave your mouth hanging open like that," I said in between giggles.

"I'm sorry Sakura, there's no word to describe how amazing you look," He walked up to me and said softly, "Beautiful will have to do,"

A small blush rose to my cheeks, "I'm surprised you're not wearing a mask to cover your whole face,"

"I would look ridiculous if I had my normal mask and this other one. Besides, I had a lot of fun teasing Naruto about how he wouldn't able see me without my mask on,"

"I wonder how they're doing outside, I hope they don't get into trouble" I took a deep breath "Or cause it,"

* * *

"Naruto?!" Sasuke was beginning to get nervous and suspicious, "Damn it Naruto, if this is a joke it's not funny. We're not supposed to leave our posts,"

"Sasuke! MOVE!"

"Naruto?"

Just before Sasuke could move Naruto dived at him avoiding the kunai that was aimed for them. Three ninja came into view, one female and two males. The kunoichi was the one that surprised Naruto and Sasuke the most; she looked just like Sakura in her red dress.

"S-Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked

"Naruto-Kun, help me, they wont let me go!" Sakura pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Stay still Sakura-Chan," Naruto said in a calm voice and reached into his pouch on the side of his leg. He threw three shuriken, one for each of the men one and for the supposed Sakura.

Two were dodged, but the one for the kunoichi had slashed her arm. She took her heels off and ran after Naruto with a kunai in her hand. The henge had obviously worn off because the woman that had looked like Sakura turned into tall red haired woman. No effort was needed for Naruto to dodge out of the way, and counter attack her. He quickly grabbed her arm and put a kunai to her throat.

"Who are you, and why were you pretending to be Sakura-Chan." Naruto hissed.

* * *

"Shall we dance?" Kakashi asked me, he held his arm out to me.

"Yes we will," I said holding his arm.

We walked onto the dance floor and began to waltz; so far everything was going to plan. Apart from that strange man talking to me. Maybe I should tell Kakashi about it. "Kakashi, I have something to tell you," I said in hushed tones.

"What is it Sakura?"

"When I first came into the hall, an strange man said that 'we know who you are and what you're doing here,' does that mean enemy ninja are here already?" I asked

"Be extra cautious, we can't do anymore than that for the moment. I'm just going to go outside and see if Naruto and Sasuke have anything to report,"

"Just stay with me a bit longer," I looked up at him, I could make any moves because I was supposed to be with Gaara.

"Only because you asked," He had a grin on his face the size of Naruto's.

We danced continuously around the room for about ten minuets, time flies when you're having fun. I've never been in the position before, waltzing in an elegant dress with a man that has a high chance of being a potential lover. The tingly sensation in my chest is an amazing feeling; I never want it to leave. "Sakura, I really have to go and see what they're doing now,"

"Ok, come back soon." I let go and went off to get myself a drink.

* * *

Kakashi walked out a door on the right of the hall; it led to a small balcony. There he put his wireless on, "Naruto? Sasuke? Are you there?" Kakashi asked, after a moment of silence he could hear a voice responding from the wireless.

"Kakashi, Sakura is in danger, get her and Kazekage-Sama out of there!" It was Sasuke

"Crap, I left her in there alone," Kakashi turned around to walk back through the door, to find that the door was closed and held there with a lot of chakra.

"Raikiri!" He threw his fist at the door, but it wasn't strong enough to break the wall of chakra. "Damnit… please be alright Sakura,"

* * *

The doors suddenly closed and the room went pitched black. I hope this is nothing to do with Kakashi leaving, something suspicious is definitely happening. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome and enjoy our performance," A bright light shone onto where the stage was. "I assure you it will be _explosive _entertainment,"

There was more emphasis on the word explosive that made it suspicious. I looked around the room hoping that I could find something that would be in relation to what he meant. The man on the stage seemed to be a conductor and started the brass band playing again. A couple appeared on the stage as well and got into a dance hold and started dancing the tango. However the conductor himself was acting more suspicious, his movements for example didn't seem normal.

"Now for the real entertainment to begin," He said looking in the corners of the room.

The conductor raised his arm and pointed to a corner of the room. A blinding light filled the room to be followed by explosions with everything falling down. He pointed to the rest of the corners and the exact same thing happened.

"GET THE GIRL NOW!"

I ran dodging the ninja that came flying at me. Kunai and shuriken came flying at me, a few missed while others sliced my dress. "Magen: Jubaku satsu,"

I managed to develop this jutsu so I can attack more than one target. Roots began to sprout up and grow at the ninjas feet, restricting their movement. "Kage bunshin no jutsu" With each tree attacked to each ninja, a clone of myself sliced their throats. But that was only five of them.

"So the information was true, you are a kunoichi." A man appeared behind me with a kunai to my neck. "Too slow" Just, as he was about to slice my neck I used a replacement and got him from behind with a chakra loaded punch.

More and more ninja appeared from nowhere and Gaara was nowhere in sight. "SAKURA!"

I turned my head to see that it was Temari running at me, "Come with me!" I left a shadow clone of myself to keep the ninja distracted and followed to Temari. She was heading to an open door that would lead us out of the hall, everywhere else was blocked off. After I had stepped through she shut the door behind her. "What about the other people in there?" I asked.

"Discoveries are made through sacrifices," I was expecting to hear Temari's voice, not Gaara's.

* * *

"What are you planning?" Sasuke asked.

"What would be the point in telling?" The red haired woman said with a smirk on her face. "I'm Miku by the way, Takeshi is the blue haired man and Takashi has brown hair,"

Miku sighed "If you must know we're hired ninja, we know that skilled Konoha ninja were coming. So we were placed outside to keep you occupied while the other ninja captured Miss Haruno and Kazekage-Sama,"

"Shit, Sasuke we need to go and get them," Naruto sliced his kunai against Miku's throat.

"That's not going to work. Foxy," It was a replacement jutsu. She stood in front of him and winked. "Doton: Retsudotenshō!"

The ground surrounding Naruto and Sasuke began to spiral inwards on itself attempting to crush them. There was a large poof in the middle of the vortex and Naruto and Sasuke came through it with Chidori and Rasengan. One hit Takashi, the other hitting Takeshi".

Miku gasped in shock realising her brothers had been killed right in front of her. "Doton: Yomi Numa"

"MOVE SASUKE! ONCE YOU GET SUCKED IN YOU'RE SCREWED!" Naruto shouted with them both moving onto a tree to escape the new swamp that had appeared.

"I'll stop messing around now boys," Her tone cold, but a smirk still graced her lips. "Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu," Miku whispered.

"Where did she go?" Naruto asked

"As she's an Earth type user I'm guessing underground," Sasuke replied "She must also be running out of chakra.

_I'm running low on chakra, so I guess this last jutsu will have to do. _Miku thought to herself. "Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu," Both of Miku's hands sprung up from the ground grabbing Sasuke and Naruto and pulling them back into the ground.

"Just stay there and don't move. I'm not done with you, however I have other things to do," Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu"

Miku did not wait to see the outcome of her attack, she left without evening turning back.

* * *

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well, we had our suspicions that our guests would be ninja. Of course we weren't sure about this, like I said discovories are made by sacrifices," Garra looked at her.

"But they could have been innocent people," I whispered to myself

"No person is innocent,"

"THEY MIGHT NOT EVEN BE NINJA!" I shouted backing away from Gaara.

"Please Sakura, calm down" Temari said quietly.

After walking further into the passage, we found ourseleves in a medium sized room with furniture and food supplies. I sat down on the chair furthest away from Gaara, I no desire to speak to him or even look at him. I wonder how Naruto and Sasuke are doing, they must be fine. What about Kakashi, I haven't seen him since he left. Maybe he's gone to check on them because wireless isn't working. That must be it, it's not as if they're in huge trouble or anything.

"Sakura?" Turning my head around, I saw…"KAKASHI" I leapt up from my seat and put my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist, "You're safe" Kakashi whispered.

I let go, I found myself staring at him. "Where are Sasuke and Naruto?" I asked

"I only heard from Sasuke and he told me that you and Kazekage-Sama weren't safe," He replied.

"So they both could be in danger,"

"Or they could be fine,"

"I'd rather look for them" I brushed past Kakashi, but he grabbed my arm. "Change first"

"I haven't got any other clothes,"

Termari grabbed something from a cupboard and walked over to me, "I had some spare clothes brought in here in case something like this happened." She gave me a black ninja uniform like Naruto and Sasuke's. Temari gave Kakashi one as well. "There are two separate rooms on your left where you can change."

"Thanks" I smiled and we both got changed.

After finally un zipping my dress, I slipped on my uniform and tied my hair up in a pony tail. There was also my Konoha headband as well, I wore it around my forehead. I left the room to see that Temari and Gaara were not changed.

"Are you not coming Temari?" I asked

"No, I'm going to escort Gaara out of here, you're more than welcome to come with us," She replied

"I'd rather not, let's go Kakashi,"

* * *

**_A/n: I could of carried this chapter on, but i thought it was best to leave it here. I know most people were looking froward to this chapter and it didn't actually go as i wanted it to. Maybe it worked out better this way._**

**_There were a lot of jutsus in this so I thought I should write the English here and the description_**.

_**Doton: Yomi Numa**_ - Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld - This jutsu turns a large area of land into a sinking swampland, making it impossible for anyone or anything in that area to move around. The size of the swamp is proportionate to the amount of chakra used to perform the technique

_**Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu**_ - Earth Style: Underground Move Jutsu - Using this jutsu, a person can hide underground until they're ready to attack an opponent

_**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu**_ - Earth Style: Groundhog Technique Decapitation - The user, emerging from the ground below the target area, pulls down the opponent so that only their head is above ground

_**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu **_– The only fire one xD - Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique - This jutsu sends multiple balls of fire at a target. It is also possible to hide shurikens within the fireballs, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. For the most part, however, this jutsu is used as a distraction.

_**Magen: Jubaku Satsu **_- Genjutsu - Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death - With this jutsu, the user can make themselves disappear, allowing them to approach their target unnoticed. Once completed, a tree and roots will grow at the target's feet and restrict their movements. Once the opponent believes that they are captured, the user can then appear above their opponent from the tree's trunk and kill the target.


	6. Final Chapter

**Chapter Six**

"You call yourself a shinobi? I've seen worse," He said, looking at me with disgust. I didn't know what to say, I stayed there with my mouth wide open.

Kakashi raised both of my arms so one hand held them above my head, and then he covered my eyes with his other hand. I could feel him getting closer and closer towards my face, "Poor cherry blossom, you can't even tell your own lover apart from an impostor," He whispered.

Before I could react, he let go of me and hit me in the stomach. Hard. I doubled over and fell to the ground.

* * *

"HA! Did she really think she could get us with that lame jutsu?" Naruto said as he watched both of his clones disappear. 

"I use that jutsu, it's not lame," Sasuke scowled at Naruto.

"I wonder where that Miku person went though, maybe she went to find Kakashi-Sensei and Sakura-Chan!"

"We'd better go look for Kakashi first, we'll search the outside of the building first,"

They didn't have to look far as they could see something silver and spiky sat down outside huge doors. Kakashi was sat on the balcony thinking of ways to get inside of the hall again.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto yelled "Oh my god… YOU HAVEN'T GOT YOUR MASK ON!"

"Quiet Naruto, come sit with me so we can plan our next move" Kakashi said looking at them. They both immediately sat on the balcony and decided on the best way of getting in and finding Sakura.

"Just so you know Kakashi-Sensei, if I were a girl. I'd date you," He winked at Kakashi

"I'm so telling Sakura you said that," Sasuke smirked

"First of all, shut up and secondly Sasuke go scout the building. I need you to look for any openings or any where weak enough so that we can break in,"

"Sure," Sasuke went off looking around the building for potentially weak structure points in the walls.

"If Sasuke can't find anything, I'll use Raikiri, you use Rasengan and Sasuke can use Chidori. We'll make an entrance if he can't find one,"

Ten minutes had passed and Sasuke was no-where to be seen. "Shall we make our own hole Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked with a huge grin.

"Raikiri!"

"Rasengan!"

Both ninjas launched their attack at the wall next to the door, knowing that it was still being held with a lot of chakra. They had managed to created a entrance, and they looked pretty smug with what they had just done.

"You idiots, there's a huge entrance in the corner of the building, so you've just made more holes. Hokage-Sama will not be happy when she has to pay for the damage," Sasuke came around a corner and jumped next to Naruto and Kakashi.

"Ah well, let's go find Kazekage-Sama and Sakura," Kakashi walked through their new hole to see bodies on floor.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto said looking around.

Something pink leaning against the wall caught Kakashi's eye, he rushed over there immediately to see if it was Sakura.

"Kakashi-Kun!" Sakura draped her arms over Kakashi; and forced her lips onto his. Sakura then pulled back, "Well, aren't you handsome and a good kisser," Before Kakashi could react Sakura was just about to hit Kakashi in the stomach until someone blocked her.

"Release the henge,"

"Fine," 'Sakura' released her henge to reveal it was Miku.

"Miku!" Naruto yelled and came rushing over.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Sasuke asked,

"I'm fine."

"Wait a minute, you're alive? Well that's no fun" Miku pouted.

"You know this woman?" Kakashi asked,

"Yeah, we think she's leading this raid." Naruto grabbed Miku's arms and twisted them behind her back.

However Miku was already prepared, she had a smoke bomb in her mouth and dropped it. Amongst the confusion, Naruto let go of Miku and once the smoke had gone. Two Kakashis were stood next to each other.

"Try performing Raikiri," Sasuke suggested.

The Kakashi on the left looked confused and looked to the right to see what the other Kakashi was doing, of course that gave it away so Naruto and Sasuke grabbed Miku.

"What do we do with her? Sakura asked.

"I'm sure Kazekage-Sama would like to deal with her,"

Sakura told them about the passage way she had been to previously, she led them all the way through and ended up in Gaara's office. Four sand ninjas were already waiting for them and they took Miku away.

"Thank-you for your corporation, you may stay for the rest of the night, then leave tomorrow morning," Gaara said looking at the Konoha ninja, "Sakura stay with me for a moment please,"

"I'll see you back at the room," she waved them off.

"I want to talk to Sakura alone," Temari and Kankuro left the room; Temari had a concerned look on her face.

The Kazekage walked over to Sakura and lifted her chin, "You're a very unique shinobi Sakura," He let go, and stared at her.

"T-thank you Kazekage-Sama," Sakura blushed, but it faded when Gaara brushed his lips on hers.

She stepped back almost instantly "I have to go,"

Sakura caught up with the rest of team looking quite flushed, "Are you ok Sakura-Chan? What did Gaara say to you?" Naruto asked

"Nothing much, he wanted to make sure I was alright I suppose,"

"By the way Sakura, after seeing Kakashi's face, Naruto wants to date Kakashi," Sasuke smirked

"TEME THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID!" Naruto shouted

"BAKA!" Sakura hit Naruto around the head

"Oh, I remember what he said, he said that if he was a girl he'd date Kakashi,"

Sakura looked at Sasuke, and because Sakura had never hit Sasuke before. He never saw it coming.

When they had finally reached their room, Sasuke and Naruto collapsed on their beds. Kakashi laid next to Sakura and put his arm around her and kissed her forehead, "Night Sakura,"

--

"We really appreciate you coming to help us Sakura-San," Temari said

Naruto coughed, "And the rest of you of course," Temari grinned.

"It was nice seeing you all again, Ja ne!" Sakura said walking out of Suna with the rest of her team.

Sakura held Kakashi's hand and refused to let go, "Sakura-Chan, when are you going to marry Kakashi and have his children?" Naruto asked

"Kakashi, can I?"

"Go for it,"

She smiled at Kakashi, and ran after Naruto, seeing as he had already sprinted off. "UZUMAKI NARUTO, GET BACK HERE NOW!"

Ah yes, to Kakashi life was good. Little did Sakura that her future was soon to change with a new mission and trials to come. But as long as he was there he wouldn't let anything happen to his Cherry Blossom. A thought that would never occur in her mind ' Would I need Kakashi to protect me from himself?' doubtful questions weren't part of the shinobi structure but in affairs of love and compassion doubt lingered on every man, woman, and child's lips.

They set off for the home they so blindly bonded themselves to if only on this earth as Sakura's sweet innocents and naivety was exploited and twisted so delicately that not even she knew that she was changing from the oblivious weakling into something more powerful, more desired creature.

Kakashi could only plan out every detail and count the suns waiting for when he could harvest that desire and bind her to himself for as long as their lifetime would last. Under the Suna sun Hatake Kakashi vowed to himself and soon to Sakura that he would never belittle her, take advantage, never harm in all humane manners, never doubt, judge, think ill, and never stop loving her.

Sakura would soon realize under the starry nights or blessed sun of Konoha that she would be the happiest Shinobi in the country and have the perfect man.

The End…

Kakashi proposed to Sakura three weeks after the Mission To Suna.

* * *

_**A/n: Yes, that is the final chapter. I'm still deciding on writing a one shot leading after it. But for now, my attention will be**_ **_focused on writing Memoirs of war.The prolouge is already up and I would appreciate it if you read it + gave me feedback. I've almost finished the first chapter and will then start the second. I also have a rough idea on what is going to happen and how it will be oraganised. _**

Anyway, enough of me convincing you to read something else.  
I have enjoyed writing this more than my first disastor, and at some point i will revise both stories. Improvment is always best.

Thank-you to everyone for reading and reviewing: Daiki Sano for helping me write my ending and other parts of different chapters.  
AngelSakura645  
Cast14  
lindajrjt  
amyXD  
hot-ninja-babe  
Amory-Chan


End file.
